Family Line
by ADdude
Summary: In ancient times there were tales of evil queens that would come and steal babies away. Maka never thought she'd have to worry about silly fairy tales. Maka's family began to grow, she got new sisters. One day those dark queens came for them. A kingdom of ice & death stands between her and saving her family, will she overcome or will she lose all those she loves?
1. Chapter 1: Family Line

**Family Line**

**Disclaimer: I don't Own Soul Eater or Is this a Zombie**

**Notes: This is a sequel of sorts Wild Hunt, but I did my very best to make this easy to follow even without reading that story.**

* * *

Chapter 01: Family Life

It was dark outside, and the world was quiet. There was something peaceful about it, sure most people didn't like it, but she didn't mind it.

Maka Albarn could appreciate the peace. Maka didn't even remember when she had been afraid of the dark for a very long time.

When Maka was little, her parents got her a nightlight. Her parents told her that there was nothing to be afraid of in the dark.

That was a lie; they knew well enough that there was plenty to be afraid of in the dark. There had always been monsters in the dark waiting for their prey, and people like her often found themselves fighting them off.

Maka had come to terms about the dangers of her life; she'd nearly died more times then she cared to recall. She tried to be careful, but there was only so much she could do.

When Maka woke up at nights like these thoughts filtered her mind. It made her think of how her life might end, and just countless worries filled her mind.

She shuffled in bed when she felt Soul's arms tugged on her.

"Maka?" Soul's voice crept in the dark. "You up?"

"Yeah," Maka whispered.

It wasn't all that common, but sometimes she just woke up and thought, nothing massive or anything just thoughts that kept her up.

"Do you want to talk?"

"No, I'm fine," Maka reassured Soul.

Maka and Soul had been dating for a while now. They lived together; they shared a bed and spent most of their time together. Maka found his hand and took it in her; she found great comfort in having him by her side.

There weren't that many certainties in her life, but she was sure that Soul was one.

"Well," Soul began, "since we're both up..." Soul tried to be subtle.

Maka let out a quiet laugh, "Soul, I know you're up. I can feel you."

Soul gulped as the cool guy persona he was trying to put up crumbled down.

Maka chuckled to herself and turned, so she nuzzled into his chest. Soul smiled as she kissed him.

0000

Maka hummed to herself as she fixed her hair in the morning. She turned her pigtails into a braid around her head. It gave a more mature look. It was just part of her morning routine, she was an early riser, but on the other hand, Soul was still fast asleep and drooling.

She'd get ready breakfast and let him sleep a little longer. Today was going to be a busy day, so she wanted to start it off right. She had long since given up on Soul waking up early by himself.

Maka found this time of day the quietest, Blair had moved out some time ago. Blair told them it was to make more room for the two love birds. Sometimes that cat would even joke that they would need her room for the soon to be a baby room, Blair loved the expression Maka would make hearing that.

Maka sometimes missed that cat, not that they didn't get to see her often.

Maka finished cooking food and when it was ready dragged Soul out of bed.

While Soul Eater ate, Maka was diligent around the apartment, making sure the place was clean and tidy.

Soul chomped on some eggs as he watched Maka dust a shelf for what seemed to be the tenth time since he started eating.

"Uh, Maka?" Soul Began, "I don't think more dust clomped up there since the last time you dusted."

Maka turned her eyes to him in a glare, "I'm just making sure everything is clean."

Soul knew what this was about, he knew he couldn't stop it, but he should try. He shook his head and sighed, "Maka, I know your mom is coming, but she's not that picky. She's one of the chilliest people I know. As long as this place isn't a pig stye covered with roaches and rats, she won't care."

With that thought, Soul put down his fork.

He knew for a fact that Maka's mom could be messy since she got remarried; she hadn't been as uptight, and her new spouse was bit dirty.

Not like they needed to have an intervention for hoarding, but even someone like him thought they might need to clean more. Maka just did one last sweep, "I know, I know, I just want to have everything good and ready."

"You are ready," Soul confirmed.

"I don't think so; I'm sure that something is wrong."

Maka's Mom, Kami, got married, and it seemed like a happy ending. But the thing about happy endings is that they aren't the end, the story goes on, in one way or another. In this case, Kami became a mother again, or again-again.

Maka was pretty cool about it, she didn't have any weird angst about it and was delighted by it. The only thing that did make Maka act a little odd was that she was almost overbearing and nuts when she went overboard, trying to help her mom out and make sure everything was great. Soul had to stop Maka from making her food daily.

No, the issue here was that they had babies, and they were now over a year old. Having new babies at this later age did have a hit on Kami, they were tiring her out. Soul was having a hard time believing that he'd seen her fight monsters and never break a sweat, but now a couple of babies were keeping them half exhausted.

So, seeing this, Maka suggested that they take a weekend to them, and Maka would watch the new family members. Soul had no issues against it, he thought he was pretty good with kids, but Maka was going nuts.

"Maka, calm down, everything is fine.

Maka took a breath, "I know," Maka did eventually admit, "It's just that I want to make sure everything-"

"Everything is great, we covered up the plugs, there and no pointy ends or anything the babies could choke on. I won't even transform if it makes you feel better. We got a baby room set up for the weekend, and your mom is an experienced traveler; she will be back Monday, and everything will be fine."

"Right, right."

Soul eventually finished his food, and they cleaned the dishes, and Soul tried to keep Maka from panicking.

Eventually, there was a knock on the door, and Maka bolted from the couch to the door.

"Mom?"

"Hey, Maka. Are you calling me mom now?"

Soul snorted at the comment.

At the front door, there was a young-looking woman with bright amber eyes and long dark red hair with two red twin-tails held in bat hair decorations. She was a tall woman and rather buxom, which Soul had learned never to mention.

That was Nene, Kami's wife, and dual new mother; she was carrying bags, some of the baby bags full of baby stuff, and some bags of luggage. She didn't seem to have any problem holding all that stuff.

"Hey, Nene," Maka smiled before leaning in for a hug.

Nene returned the gesture and then handed her some of the baby bags.

"Ugh!" Maka almost toppled over at the sudden weight.

Soul hurried and helped her up.

Following close behind her was Kami pushing a stroller with two red-haired babies, both little girls had green eyes like their mother.

"Hey mom," Maka greeted her, "Hey Niko and Will."

Maka smiled at her little sisters. Maka wasn't exactly sure how it happened; it was a magic device or something that had allowed Kami and Nene to have children together. Those little girls were both biologically theirs, and it showed. Thought Maka wondered if it was a good idea for both of them to get pregnant at the same time, Maka wasn't sure that they didn't make a mistake there. It was super hard for both of them to be pregnant at the same time. Maka didn't care; after all, they were both precious to her. Also, she made it a habit not to try and think of how her family had children.

Not after she found out that Excalibur was an ancestor. Like, how could he and a woman-

NO! No. No.

Maka forced that thought down; She still had disturbing dreams after she figured that one out. She shook that thought out and focused on the babies.

Little Will, which was short for Willaertia a name from Nene's home, was in her seat chewing on a teething toy. Niko was nuzzling a teddy bear that seemed to be ready to sleep.

"Hey, Maka," Kami said a little less than thrilled.

"Mama," Maka smiled, "You look tired, did you get enough sleep?"

"Nope!" Nene announced. "She was busy last night trying to make sure she packed everything. I was half sure she packed everything."

"Like mother like daughter," Soul whispered.

"Mom looks like you need a break." Maka smiled at her, "I'm sure you'll have a nice vacation."

"Are you sure you can handle them? Like, it's okay if you can't, you don't have to." Kami looked at her babies.

Both Nene and Soul just looked on, both mother and daughter were just unsure about this whole thing.

"Kami, Maka, and I have this covered. You two have a great vacation and relax. We will see you on Monday." Soul Pushed the stroller in.

"He's right," Nene leaned towards her babies and gave them a couple of kisses, making them giggle. "Mamas love you, and we will miss you, but we will see you soon. Until them, you got your big sis Maka watching you. So be good for her."

The babies didn't reply, there was a gurgle, but that wasn't anything.

Kami looked at her babies like this was the last time she was ever going to see them. "I love you two so much."

Nene knew where this was going, so with one arm, she lifted their bags, and with the other one lifted Kami over her shoulder.

"What?!" Kami shouted.

"If we don't hurry, we will be late," Nene told her.

Kami just blinked. "Uh! Call us if anything goes wrong! We can come back at any time! Just call!"

Nene waved, "Bye! We love you lots."

"Wait!"

"Goodbye, mom!" Maka waved

"Wave bye-bye," Soul leaned over and waved the babies hands.

Kami yelled as she was being carried away, "Bye! Bye! I love you!" Kami tried to struggle against Nene, "Nene, let me down! I can move on my own!"

"Yeah, sure you can."

Soul closed the down thought he heard them bicker a little as they kept heading out.

Soul was glad that Nene was doing it, he doubted they would otherwise get Kami to leave those babies. Maka took the babies out and settled them out and put them down on one of those nice baby cages they borrowed.

Soul never could remember what those things were called.

He didn't pay it much mind Maka was already busy playing with the baby girls. Soul unpacked their baby bags and got them out some toys and started to get everything else ready. A few bottles of milk, he quickly put in the fridge along with some other snacks. He took out some other stuff and put them where they would be most useful, like the diapers. Soul wasn't exactly eager to use those, but he put some effort, and he was sure he could handle it when it was time.

As he set everything aside, he paused as he watched Maka with the babies as she held out a couple of toys and held them up for the babies and making them move all the while telling them a story. Soul couldn't help but smile; he loved that his tough as nails meister could also be so sweet and kind.

It was pretty cute.

0000

The babies were sitting in their high chairs, Soul and mostly everyone else called them twins because they were both born on the same day, and they looked so much alike. Maka never wanted to say that since they weren't.

As Maka feed them with some baby food, which even she had to admit, smelled something wrong. The babies seemed to like it, so she didn't make it an issue.

Maka scooped up some more food. "Okay, here comes the plane? Who's going to be the landing pad? I wonder who."

Niko just stared at the spoon that was whirling around before them. Will was slamming her hands on her plastic table, much of food all over her face.

"Oh, I wonder who it's coming for?" Maka said in a rather playful tone. "Who's hungry? I think-"

There was a knock on the door.

Soul was taking a shower, so she put down the spoon, "I'm coming." The babies were close by so it should be fine,

She rushed to the door.

"Hi, how can I help you?"

_Are they here?_

Maka blinked at the notepad that was suddenly in her face.

Standing before her was the silver-haired Necromancer, Eu. Her sister.

Kami had adopted her, and Maka loved the silent little magic-user. Eu was short and very pretty; she looked like a princess from a fairy tail except her face was emotionless. Eu's purple dress almost seemed medieval; she even wore pieces of silver armor of it.

Both babies began to cry out as they saw her.

Yeah, that was the thing. Eu couldn't speak or show emotions because a cursed caused her powers to go nuts when she did. She wore armor made by Nene to keep everything under control.

The problem was that this always caused the babies to start crying when she in eyesight.

It pained Maka; it probably was worse for Eu. Maka knew that Eu like her adored and loved those babies, but they always cried when she got near.

Eu wanted nothing more than to play with her new little sisters to show them love and affection.

Maka silently cursed the woman who cursed Eu into this state; she was sure if Maka ever ran into her, she would make her pay.

Outside, the wind rushed slamming against the windows, almost as if a storm was rolling in.

0000

A young-looking woman, one that looked more like a young girl, held something like a soft plush lion. She smiled as she looked into a mirror.

"Are you sure it's time?"

The mirror rippled as something dark appeared in it, the air around the mirror, and the whole room seemed to shiver at the presence.

"Yes," the voice spoke coldly.

The girl almost felt cold just at the words.

"The woman must pay; she must be forced to suffer."

"We could kill her. It would be easy."

"It would be quick."

"My curse is super effective."

"Your curse can be twisted; even if it could not, she would spend the rest of her days in the hope of breaking it even if her lover could not undo it. No, break her heart, shatter it beyond repair how best hurt a mother than make her children suffer. All her children are in one place and away from their mother. Now we move, and we will make them pay in her place."


	2. Chapter 2: Look Whose Talking

**Family Line**

**Disclaimer: I don't Own Soul Eater or Is this a Zombie**

* * *

Chapter 02: Look Whose Talking

Soul was on his side of the room as he played with the two babies. Or more as they played with him, he'd often started playing with them, but something would happen. While Niko was happy to mash her bear against a stuffed cat that Soul held out, Will had other plans.

Will was the rowdiest baby Soul had ever seen, not that he had a whole lot to serve as a sample. Will was busy climbing up his back, clinging to his jacket, determined to climb on top of his head. Will often loved to pull on his hair.

The first few times she did this, Soul tried to stop her, he was still surprised a baby could do it, but his surprised stopped when he remembered she was half underwolder. Underworlders seemed to be tougher than ordinary folk. That and she was Nene's daughter; he shouldn't be surprised she had the strength to pull herself up.

And he shouldn't have been surprised she kept trying; a baby was exhausting him, so at this point, he was more on damage control. He was going to make sure she didn't slip up, she was probably tough enough to fall and be fine, but Soul wasn't going to risk a baby on that. So every once in a while, he looked back to make sure to lean down to make her climb easier while be played with Niko.

On the other side of the apartment, Maka sat at the table with Eu.

Maka set out some tea for them and a few cookies.

Eu nibbled on the treats and sip on the drink with her usual silent self, though Maka could read her reasonably well now.

"You know they don't mean anything about that," Maka reassured her.

Yes, Eu had on a perfect poker face, but Maka could feel some pain coming off her. No one wanted babies to cry around them, especially when they were family.

Eu just slipped a notepad towards her.

Maka never knew how she scribbled them out so fast; she rarely saw her write them down.

_I'm okay. I'm used to it._

Maka frowned, reading the note, "Eu, they probably don't like the armor you have to wear. Babies are super sensitive, and just touching that cold metal probably upsets them. They associate that sensation with you. Once they get older, they'll understand, and I'm sure that they will love you." Maka blinked at her own words, "Not that they don't love you already. It's just their babies, and they can't show it."

Eu blank-faced just stared at Maka.

"I'm sorry," Maka squeaked out.

She hated getting Eu upset, besides the worry that her powers could cause all sorts of trouble. Eu's powers could get out of control with her emotions, so they tried not to risk it.

Maka thought of something, "Mom left the babies with me, why don't we spend the weekend trying to get them used to you?"

Eu's steely blue eyes seem to show with something Maka couldn't accurately describe, maybe a bit of hope.

Eu couldn't smile, but if she could, Maka knew she would be doing so at that moment.

0000

Later on, Maka pushed the stroller with the two babies. Soul and Eu were by her side; they were going to a nearby park. The sun was high in the air and laughing. Soul glanced over at the babies making sure they still had their hats, and he stroller top was giving them plenty of shade, Maka had made sure that they had enough sunscreen. It was easy to forget, but Death City was in the middle of the desert, and it could be bad for their fair skin.

Soon they arrived at the park.

Maka announced, "Okay, so all we have to do is show my cute little sisters a fun time with big sister Eu. Just play with them and make them laugh. I'm sure if you do that, they will have no issue with you."

Eu raised a notepad.

_I hope you're right._

Soul silently wondered how early those babies would have to learn to read to be able to understand Eu.

They started off walking around the lush green park; Soul was still surprised how lush the grass was.

"Oh! The swings!" Maka announced, "The swings! Babies love swings!"

There were a set of swings and no line, even better yet there were also seats that you could slip a kids legs into so there was no chance of the babies flying off.

Maka laid out her plan, "We'll put the babies there and just push them gently, they'll love it!" Maka held out her fist, triumphantly, "They'll start laughing and just have a great time."

Soul didn't have much to say, he'd seen parents do that sort of thing before, and the babies did seem to like it.

Maka started to pull the babies out of the stroller; for the most part, they had been nibbling on a toy looking at the sights that passed around them, but at some point, they just started to doze off.

Maka picked up Niko seemingly half asleep and having no idea what was happening. Eu went to pick up Will, who had been fast asleep but jolted awake the second Eu picked her up. Will didn't hesitate or hold but started to scream her little head off. After a few seconds, Niko joined her sister and began to cry. Niko did settle down once Maka had her small swing chair.

Eu was having a hard time, though; Will was starting to kick wildly, making it hard for Eu to slip Will into her chair.

Soul went over and helped her, "Come on, just try and settle in for your big sister."

After finally sitting her down, Soul was awestruck, "How can a baby pout that hard?"

Will crossed her arms and pouted the mother of all pouts; there were be adults who would never be able to frown that hard.

"Okay," Maka said, her confidence in the plan a bit shot at that reaction, "let's just push them slow."

Maka pushed the back of the chair lightly, and Niko swung forward. A few more pushes and Niko did start to giggle and let out joyful sounds.

Eu decided to try it herself, the swing pushed forward, and Will didn't do anything. Eu kept trying to push her, holding a nice relaxed, steady pace.

Both Maka and Soul started to feel a little uneasy. Will started to try and shake her chair, then she began to try and climb out, and then just grabbing the chains of the swing and seemingly try to get the chair to stop swinging.

Soul rubbed his temples, "That is one petty baby."

"Uh, let's switch," Maka suggested.

The scythe swinging sisters switched babies hoping for better results.

Maka gave a small push to Will a little bit, and almost instantly, Will began to giggle and looked around amazed at the world that seemingly started moving around her.

Eu tried to same, and with a small push Niko started to cry loudly, she was wailing, and massive tears began to stream out of her eyes, Niko started to swing her little arms wildly trying to stop the whole right.

"Come on, Niko." Maka went over to console the baby as Eu took a step back.

Soul didn't understand anything here, Niko was always so quiet and well behaved, but she was screaming as if someone was trying to murder her. They were getting odd looks from some parents with their kids.

Soul picked up Will while Maka held Niko to her chest, rocking her gently back and forth. Maka gave her little sister a sweet little kiss on the forehead helping the little red-haired baby settle down.

"Maka?"

The group turned around to see another redhead had been walking by them.

"Dad?" Maka let out.

"Maka!" Spirit let out, he looked at the partners holding some babies, "You have babies! Why didn't you tell me!" The furious father turned to Soul with the most intense look he could muster, "Soul! What have you done to my precious little angel!?"

As soon as Spirit got close, Will smacked his hand away.

"Yow!" Spirit let out as he started to shake his way to try and wave off his pain.

Soul smirked, patted Will on the head.

Soul caught in the corner of his eyes, Eu writing furiously in her notepad. Soul looked over her shoulder to see what she was writing, and He snorted out a laugh, "No, don't show him that. It's true, but the idiot will try and kill me if you told him that."

Soul couldn't help but love the snark, and sass Eu would bring, especially when someone was an idiot.

"Papa!" Maka began to scold her father, "These aren't our babies, I'm-"She huffed, "I don't have a baby yet, these are Mama's and Nene's daughter, Niko and Will, I've told you about them. I'm pretty sure you've even met them."

Spirit blinked as he thought about for a moment, "Oh! Yeah! Now I remember," he scratched the back of his head sheepishly, "Yeah, yeah, now it's coming to me. Sorry, I guess I kind of just jumped to the conclusion there. I saw you with a baby, and my imagination just ran away with him."

_What are you going to do when Soul does get her pregnant?_

Spirit blinked when Eu's message reached his eyes. Then he blinked again, as his mind struggled to grasp the idea that his daughter one would day bare the child of that spiky tooth punk.

"You broke him," Soul tried to hide a smile, Spirit gave him so much lip and often said he wasn't good enough for Maka so he couldn't help but enjoy a little of distress.

Maka shook her head as she settled Niko and then Will into the stroller.

"Why would you say that?" Spirit turned to Eu.

_Well, they are boyfriend and girlfriend._

"So?"

_And they live together._

"SO?!"

_They do share a bed too._

Spirit slowly turned to Maka, and his voice broke, "Maka?" He sounded betrayed as his world had just come shattering down, "Is this true?"

Maka glanced over to Soul, just enjoying how Eu had seemingly broken Spirit; Soul was doing his best not to laugh out loud because that wouldn't be cool.

"Papa," Maka spoke gently, "Me and Soul have been dating for years now, I'm in my twenties, and it's none of your concern who I date and what I do with them. I understand it's coming from a good place, but this is my life. I would hope you would have any confidence in who I am to believe I could handle this on this on my own."

Spirit shrunk down, "I know I'm sorry,"

"Well, you're here, maybe you can help with something," Maka quickly began to explain the situation to Spirit and how they were trying to get the babies used to Eu.

Spirit looked over the emotionless Eu.

_Are you sure you want advice from him? _

_I remember what you told me about how he raised you._

"What did she say?!" Spirit yelled.

"She's just messing with you," Maka assured him, she ignored the fist pump that Soul and Eu shared.

"Well," Spirit tried to get his head back at the problem, "I never had that problem, you were always such a happy baby. I never heard of anyone who could make babies cry by just being there."

Maka knew those words must have felt like a stab through Eu's heart and was proven correct as the wind suddenly rushed past them, and a bolt of lightning suddenly struck the swing knocking them over. Eu never meant any harm, she was one of the most emphatic people Maka had ever met, but when her emotions got out of hand, her power would do something.

Luckily no one was on them, and it was knocked away from them.

Maka gulped, "Yeah, okay," Maka patted Eu on her shoulder, "Maybe we should ask other people."

"Yeah, let's get going," Soul decided to rush them before someone came and asked about the swing.

"Bye, Papa!" Maka pushed the stroller as they walked away.

Spirit was left looking at the now scorched swings. He felt a poke at his side to see Eu there holding a note a tightly folded close. The necromancer handed him the note and chased after the others.

Spirit stood there for a moment, trying to open the note.

_They're doing it, and you know it._

As the group rushed out of the park, they heard a strange wail.

Eu might have meant some harm with that one.

0000

Kami and Nene had arrived at the beach house; it was somewhat isolated, too, which was strange because it was so beautiful.

Nene thought it was probably that it was a long drive to get here, and it wasn't all that big with a lot of venues around. It was a sort of a small secret that only a few knew about, Kami being such a frequent traveler was one who knew and better knew how to get there quickly.

The pair quickly unpacked, and they got ready to soak up some sunlight and relax.

Nene went to get them some drinks and snacks so they could relax on the balcony, she was just glad she remembered to stop for food on the way.

Nene switched to her two-piece blue bikini with a dark floral pattern. She planned to do some sketching, she walked onto the balcony with everything and settle on a chair next to a small table. She expected Kami to be reading a book, but no.

Kami was wearing a red bikini and cute beach skirt around her waist; it had a cute pink sky with a wave design. Kami was looking out to the Ocean like she was waiting for a lover to come back from the war.

"Kami?" Nene let out,

"Hm?"

"My love?"

The sweet words did get Kami to turn to Nene, "Yes?"

"What is worrying you? You know Maka is with the Twins. they'll be fine."

"I'm not worried about that."

Nene smiled softly, her eyes twinkled in a way that made Kami's heart melt, and she felt like she was falling in love with her again, "Yeah, that's a terrible lie."

Kami choke on air, "What?"

"Kami, I love you. I've been with you in the middle of a war when we both thought we would die. I have been with you in peace when we were nuzzling together in our bed and everything in between. I don't want to toot my horn when I say I know you better than anyone else."

Kami was about to argue that but found her mind drew a blank when it came to coming with anything that sounded like it could be true.

"I love you," Kami couldn't help but muster out; it was the only truth that seemed to muster.

Nene loved hearing that, "I know, so why do you think you can hide something from me or you should."

"Wow," Kami sighed, "your mom guilt-tripping is getting so good."

"I know, I learned from the best. Now stop trying to change the subject. What has got you so upset?"

Kami turned back to the sea, "I'm I a bad mother?"

That made Nene do a double-take, "What?"

"Am I a bad mother?"

"Why would you even say that? Of course not!" Nene objected, "Maka is a strong, wonderful young woman and adores you, Eucliwood might not even be alive much less as happy as she is if not for you, and Will and Niko are just perfect happy and healthy and everything!"

Kami continued to stare off, "And does that mean I'm a good mother."

"It's not wrong that you need some time off. You've been frazzled lately."

"It's not that, it's just with becoming a mother again," Kami didn't like being vulnerable, but with Nene, it was a little easier and with no one around and prodding, "I loved being a mother."

"I get what you mean."

Nene never thought about becoming a mother; she was an orphan and then spent years as a warrior and nearly dying every day. Then she met Kami, then they fell in love, then many things happened, and one day, they decided to have their babies. Nene loved it, even the painful childbirth, these two little girls laughed and cried and took up so much of their lives, but it was worth it. The two little bundles of joys were the perfect blend of both of them; she loved everything about them and how they created something so perfect. She loved tending to them and watching them grow and knew they would be amazing women, and she couldn't help but be proud.

Kami continued, "Am I doing enough?"

Nene couldn't help but give her a quizzical look, "Of course you are."

"I had a thought after the twins were born… just was I a good mother? I loved Maka, and when she was born, things were the same. Then things went-"

"Spirit cheated on you," Nene spoke bluntly,

"Yeah, it messed me up. It shook me."

"I thought you were over it that it wasn't your fault. That all the trust issues you developed because of that were history."

"I am, I am, it shook me, but I'm better now. I'm over it; it's just what happened afterward. I got divorced from Spirit and got custody of Maka and then…."

"And then what?" Nene coaxed.

"I left," Kami said solemnly, "I left,"

"Okay, am I missing something?" Nene asked, confused, "You're talking like you left Maka home alone, she enrolled in that school. It's pretty much like a boarding school, right? Like kids from all over, go there and do the same thing. It's not even your idea, Maka wanted to enroll and go to that school, she wanted to be a meister because she thought it was so great because of you."

"Still, I-"

"Left because you needed to take care of yourself too. I've talked to Maka, she told me about that time. She told me how strong you were when you left your ex, and she admired that. Then you made sure Maka was set up to follow her dream, then you tried to get yourself sorted out. You were fragile, but you held it together for her and yourself. Then you were still a mom. You found Eucliwood, she was in pain, and her power was hurting and could have hurt anyone around her. You stayed with her, you comforted her, and you even helped her learn to control her power. When armies were trying to kill her, you carried her out of the Underworld while being chased. You found a place that wanted to call home, and you lead the enemies away, letting her have a life."

Kami just watched Nene speak.

"You gave them everything they needed; you help them be strong enough to take care of themselves and recognize people they could count on to call family and friends. You did what you had to do as a mother. The way I see you look at our babies, I know you will do everything to help them be strong and happy."

Kami didn't know what to say, "Thank you," She leaned closer and hugged her wife.

"Yeah, that's what I'm here for. This whole vacation too. You've been so frazzled lately trying to be such a good mom and freaking out about it you need it."

"Sorry, if I'm worrying you, I just got stuck inside my head."

"You worry about those you love. It's not a bad thing. It's something I love about you, but you can ease a bit."

Kami took a breath and tried to relax, Maka was watching the babies, and she was a strong, capable young woman. They would be fine; she could relax.

Still, deep down, Kami couldn't shake off the feeling that something terrible would happen.

0000

None of their friends had anything helpful to add.

The visited Kid and Liz, they had been parents for a while now. Patty helped them raise their little future reapers, Bram and Raven.

Bram and Raven were always curious about Eu; they sensed her powers. Bram seemed to have a little bit of crush on her, always blushing when she was around. Raven would play with Eu's long and marvel at how pretty she was.

Kid, Liz, and Patty didn't have a single clue how to help the issue.

Black Star just ended up making faces at Will and Niko, making them laugh. They mostly talked to Tsubaki; she was nuzzling their newborn little girl Yuki. Yuki took after her mother and didn't make too much of a fuss but could yell when her father made loud noises.

Angela was a lot of help; the young witch didn't show any sign of becoming chaotic or evil and loved to play with the baby that she considered a sister.

Yuki didn't have any problems being around Eu; she comfortably slept in Eu's arms as long as her skin didn't touch the armor.

Angela did seem a bit intimidated by Eu's power or what she could sense, or she didn't seem scared.

Maka wondered if maybe Will and Niko could sense Eu's powers, and that was upsetting them. They were still too young to understand it, perhaps that's why they got so scared of her. Maka wasn't sure; it only seemed to happen when they saw her, it should have still happened as long as she was close.

They even stopped by with Stein and Marie and took a moment to catch up with Crona too.

Maka and Eu both gave Stein the stink eye when he made his usual joke about wanting to dissect the magical underworlder and maybe those two hybrids.

Maka knew he had dark humor, and he wouldn't follow through but still.

Little Shelly was such a curious and fun-loving girl, she tugged and Eu's hair, "Hey lady! Why is your hair so long? You have a weird feeling, are you a witch? Why are you wearing all that metal? Are you a knight? Why aren't you talking?" She looked over the notes Eu was writing down, even though she still couldn't read.

Crona tried to slow her down as Eu scribbled down answers, "Shelly, she can't talk. I'll be happy to read her answer to you."

Marie was talking to Maka, "Yeah, sorry, Maka. I can't help. I've heard some people who aren't good with babies and the baby cries but not like this. I'm sure they'll grow out of it."

"Maybe," Maka hoped out loud but was finding it hard to stay optimistic.

"Maka!"

"Marie!"

Soul and Crona called out.

"You can do it, daddy!" Shelly cheered on.

Both blonds looked on at a familiar sight. Eu was holding out a notepad with some retort while Stein held out charts of scientific data. All the while, Crona and Soul were trying to hold them back.

A mad scientist and a necromancer in the same room always meant they would argue who made the better zombie. Neither would accept someone doing better than them.

Maka sighed, "I think it's time to go."

0000

Maka, Soul, Eu, and the two red-haired babies walked down the streets back to the apartment.

"Hello," A small voice as clear as a bell cut through the silence.

Maka looked around, and she noticed no one besides them was about, had that always been the case? She didn't see anyone there before, had there been anyone?

She noticed the source of the voice, a young-looking girl with short blonde hair in a green dress and white stocking and green boots. The girl's eyes were a dull purple, and she wore a bright purple pendant around her neck. She had a platinum crown on her head with two long white floppy bunny ears and a crown.

She held onto in her arms a very cute little lion plush.

"Hey," Soul greeted her, but something seemed off. Why was a little kid out there like this alone? Also, why did she had a strange mystic tattoo on the left upper arm. Who lets a kid that young get a tattoo?

Both Maka and Soul were snapped out of their thoughts as the babies started to wail, and they felt something. Maka turned to Eu to see her expressionless face in a state of evident fear and rage. They felt something in the air; the sky grew dark as the cloud covered the skin and wind picked up.

"It seems Eucliwood remembers me." The girl spoke softly with a small smile.

"Who is she?" Soul asked, feel the air grow tense.

The ground around them lit up as flaming words formed.

Maka read it out loud, "She is Lilia Lilith, the Queen of Villiers, she is the one that cursed me and broke my powers."

Lilia didn't stop smiling; she didn't flinch at the accusations or anything. "I was fine leaving you as you are, but things have changed. Your mother changed things. Now you must all die."

Maka was about to say something about that when suddenly a cold front moved in, making them all shiver.

Snow then started to fall around them.

"Uh, Eu, is that you?" Maka said, shocked to see snowfall in Death City.

Eu shook her head.

"Please tell me this is climate change," Soul felt a force grip around them and seemingly making the air harder to breathe.

Eu looked up, and her face now painted a visage of terror.

Above them flew a woman draped in darkness, and she smiled a twisted grin.


	3. Chapter 3: Queenly Duties

**Family Line**

**Disclaimer: I don't Own Soul Eater or Is this a Zombie**

* * *

Chapter 03: Queenly Duties

"Whose that?" Soul asked as he and Maka moved to stand between the newcomers and the babies. The babies started to wail as the air around them grew colder and colder. Maka was not an expert in magic or anything but had the feeling that it had to be pretty powerful to change the weather like this.

"Don't worry, this is going to be okay," Maka reassured her little sister with a smile.

Maka wasn't so sure of the truth of the matter, Eu was acting oddly, and these two newcomers didn't look like pushovers.

The flying figure stood on the opposite end, making sure that the group was between them and the girl.

As the flyer touched the ground, the ground froze over with a layer of ice. She had skin like fine porcelain, and eyes like blue and ice fitting her theme.

She had a long white dress with small patterned snowflakes that seemed to made of diamonds. On her head sits a crown made of white gold and decorated with gems that made the diamonds on her dress pale as if nothing. The woman held herself with grace and poise. She had a large pair of butterfly wings made of ice, with an intricate snowflake design on them.

The woman and an unearthly beautify to her like someone shouldn't be like that. Maka quickly surmised magic was involved.

"I imagined someone taller," The Ice Woman's voice seemed to echo inside of Maka, she heard the word, but she also felt them inside herself.

The closest thing she could describe it was when Eu spoke, Eu's magic was so strong that whenever she spoke, it would make whatever she said into reality. It wasn't to that extent, but it felt that this stranger's words carried similar force.

The smaller one said with a chuckle, "They do say the best things come in a small package."

Eu pointed at her as if she was trying to say something witty, but she wasn't in mind to remember to write it down.

The young girl chuckled, "Did you forget I took your voice?"

Maka honestly almost growled, Eu never told her too much about what broke her power, but Maka knew it was something painful.

What surprised Maka more of anything was the rage and fear she felt coming off Eu. Eu wasn't emotional, but maybe it was Maka's soul perception, but she felt a deep-seated hatred for the blond girl. Maka was tempted to use her soul perception, but about the winter lady felt off like there was something Maka didn't want to see.

Maka's mind raced to think of a solution here; a fight would not be a good idea. They had been ambushed, and that suggested the enemy knew enough about them to be confident in fighting them while they knew nothing. Eu seemed to know something, but Maka thought her emotional state wouldn't be good for battle. Then there were the babies; just in this weather, they wouldn't be all that safe much less if a fight broke out.

No, the best solution was to get out of there and somewhere safe.

"She has her mother's eyes," The Winter Lady spoke, her every word seemed to make the air colder. "The eyes of a planner, a thinker, a schemer, taking in the world and taking it apart in their mind. It's a shame that so few humans can do something as simple as to think." She motioned to Soul, "Look, the one touched by demon's blood is struggling even to understand my words."

"Are you saying I'm dumb?" Soul growled.

"No, I was implying, but good for you understanding that much."

"You bi-"Soul started but his mouth shit itself, he managed a small squeal that Maka assumed meant he bit his tongue.

"Be silent if you have nothing to say," The woman who was cold as ice motioned at him with his fingers.

Flaming words erupted around them.

Maka read them out loud, knowing they were a message from Eu, "The Winter Queen Mab."

The air seemed to shiver at the name. "Queen of the Starless nights, The Nightmare Mothers."

"Mistress of the Dead, Eucliwood Hellscythe leader of the Seventh Abyss." Mab greeted, "You neglected to introduce my student."

"…That slight was intentional." Maka hesitated to read Eu's reply,

Mab out a small chuckle of amusement as the girl merely pouted.

Soul wanted to talk but couldn't move his mouth; he felt like he just stepped into some royal function with each member playing at being polite. Soul hated those sorts of things when he was playing for the rich and important when he was young though he did find some amusement that Eu got some licks in even unable to speak.

Mab shook her head, "They young are so impudent, "Mab she motioned to the girl,

"Lilia Lilith, The Queen of Villiers. The Mistress of Curse."

The small queen gave a half curtsy.

"I'm-"Maka started when Eu's hand clamp over Maka's mouth.

_NEVER reveal your full name to Mab. _

If you have to say a name, don't say it whole, mispronounce it too.

Eu then smacked Soul with her gantlet, and he took a breath. Soul felt whatever magic dissolve around him, and he could move his jaw again.

"The power of a name," Maka whispered to herself.

Even witches had trouble trying magic like that; it demanded a lot of power used casually. It was one of the reasons why people were allowed to change their names when they started school. If they were going to fight supernatural beings, they wanted to try to have some protection from curses like that. The option remained even if fewer people who could do that magic remained. Still, if the right person had someone's real name and knowing how to person pronounced it, they could give someone power, including snuffing out a life.

Mab snickered, "I supposed that would have been far too easy and not befitting." Her voice was like a song, "No, no, no; it mustn't be quick; this must be made to last."

"What's going on?" Soul finally asked.

Lilia took a step closer to them, "We are going to destroy you."

"What?! What did we do?"

Mab snickered, "Morgan La Fey."

The witch's name sent shivers down their spine. Morgan La Fey was a notorious witch; even other witches hated her because of her actions in Camelot and the crimes that she did after. Maka didn't like her for different reasons; she had a history with her mother and had a twisted sense of love for her. The result, Morgan tried to warp Kami's mind and attempted to force them together. In the end, Maka, Eu, and Nene freed Kami from the witch's spell and killed the witch.

Maka forced herself to ask, "What does she have to do with us?"

"The little witch," Mab said in a voice little more than a hiss, "Was once my student, she showed such promise and skill. She was almost like a daughter to me."

"Oh." Maka let out, a sentiment shared by everyone there but the two babies.

Mab continued, "Your mother and her had their relationship, and she killed her once and claimed her soul, a fragment managed to escape and eventually took on a new body. Which you as her children saw fit to destroy and kill her once again. Permanently this time."

The group was silent since, yeah, they did that.

"I had planned on coming earlier," Mab started to walk around them, the snow seemed to swirl around the group. "But my husband Erkling found interest in your mother and wished to hunt her."

The group was silent again, knowing that was going to end badly.

"Erkling had his hunt and would turn Kami into one of his hounds; I found that a suitable punishment for her misdeeds. Then you decided against that and rescued her. Trapping my husband in his realm to be attacked by his beast."

"So, revenge?" Maka mused,

"Precisely, "Mab smiled, "it is a straightforward concept. I will kill those she loves and leave them to find, that will be the price for what she has taken from me."

The Queen's voice was controlled, almost dispassionate like was talking about having to do some chore. She was a hundred percent serious about killing them, and that included the babies.

Maka was about to argue when she noticed raise a hand and fire a blast of magic. Maka barely reacted in time and pushed the baby stroller out of the way of the explosion. Maka wrapped her arms around the babies, so when they fell, they didn't hit the ground. Maka gasped, tails of her coat had struck by the blast and was frozen and shattered. If that hit had the babies- Maka didn't want to think it.

"Yes, run," Mab teased a grin spread across her face, "make it worth my time. I'll give you a moment to run."

Eu clicked her pen, and it transformed into a scythe, and Soul transformed his arm into a scythe. Maka got up and pulled the babies out of the stroller.

"We have to run."

Maka bolted down the ally as the other followed ready to fight.

Mab flittered in the air, amused at their attempt to flee.

"My teacher," Lilia asked, "Should we follow?"

Mab just told her, "You may in a moment. I did offer them a minute to run, and a queen should not lie."

"But why even give them a moment?"

"Kill someone, and it's over, but make them struggle for a moment, make them cling to every chance to live. Let them have hope because there is no such pleasure as watching those you hate to lose that last bit of hope before the light flickers from their eyes. Savor that moment; there is nothing quite like it."

Maka continued to run as she held her sisters. Both babies screamed in their arms, Maka tried to reassure them, but it was clear there wasn't much she could do on that end.

As they continued to run, everything seemed to be frozen and covered in snow; no matter how much they ran, they didn't see another soul.

Maka used her soul perception and didn't find any except two souls wrapped in magic and a twisted sense of the world, and they were rushing towards them.

Soul asked, "Eu, how do we fight them?"

Fiery words blazed on the walls they passed.

_We can't win._

_My friends and the Seventh Abyss tried to stop the Queen of Villiers. _

_Her People tried to overthrow her. _

_They failed._

"What about Mab?" Maka asked.

_She's stronger and far worse._

_More powerful, more vicious, and ancient._

_She has spread terror across the realms._

_Legends across the world state not to speak her name _

_unless you summon her._

"Its is takes three times to do it." In a swirl of ice and snow, Mab appeared, unfurling her wings.

Lilia walked up behind them, the stuffed animal in her arms letting out a mewl.

Was that thing alive?

"Lilia, dear?" Mab spoke, her voice sweetly and almost motherly. "Before we end this, why don't you show me that lovely curse."

Lilia smiled brightly, "I would love to."

Mab spoke proudly of her student, "Her curse is such a wonderous thing. It twists fate; whoever it strikes would experience the worst thing that could happen to them. Some lose minds, some find those they love disgusted by them, some lose themselves, and some have their gits turned against them."

Maka knew it; this was the curse that broke Eu's powers and made it hurt her. From the stories, Kami and Nene told Maka Eu used to be a sweet and kind girl who liked healing people with her powers. Maka didn't say it, but it did sometimes seem that Eu was a prisoner in her own body, and her once gift was a warden. Eu couldn't smile or let her feel any strong emotions because if she did, her powers would cause her great pain.

Maka could help but wonder what the worst outcome would be for her. As the babies screamed in her arms, Maka knew, she couldn't lose them.

Lilia didn't waste another moment and fired the curse at them.

It seemed to be Eu's turned to play Hero, and she jumped before Maka and took the blow.

"Eu!"

She wasn't hurt; she shook it off and with her scythe in hand, walked towards Lilia. In response, Lilia fire at Eu again and again.

Mab chuckled, "Don't try it again; what is broke cannot be broke again."

Lilia pouted, "Fine," she tossed the stuffed animal in the air, "Get her!"

The icy air broke as a roar shook and shattered all the windows nearby. The stuffed animal grew; it grew into the size of a small house. Soul would have laughed at a giant stuff animal except for its teeth, and claws became very real and sharp. The lion charged at Eu, and the necromancer barely blocked the blow with her scythe.

Eu was pushed back, gritting her teeth as she desperately pushed back the beast that was way above her weight class.

Mab mocked them, "Try it on the babies, would the curse work on something so young."

With Eu distracted Lilia had a cleared shot and took it, Maka turned to try and block the blast.

She swore to herself she'd protect her sisters. The blast fired and hit, but it hit Maka, Soul, like so many times before jumped before it to save her.

The light consumed Soul, and then a scythe hit the ground.

"That was a tad unexpected." Mab mused from above.

"Soul?" Maka cried out.

"That was weird," Soul spoke from the scythe.

"I don't understand," Lilia looked on, curious.

Soul made a strange sound, "What the hell? I can't change back."

Maka looked around; Mab floated above them, seemingly content to watch them struggle, and Lilia was confused by what her curse did and distracted by Eu fight with her lion.

Maka bent down and took off her coat, wrapping the babies in it. Maka hated doing it but put them on the ground. Maka knew she needed to fight, and she couldn't do it and hold them. Maka grabbed the scythe and felt a strange sensation; it had always felt warm, the same feeling she felt from Soul. The scythe felt cold, like typical metal, and Maka thought it felt heavier.

Lilia questioned them, "Hm, you said you couldn't change back? Does that mean you can change on command? Is that the trick you did with your arm? Do you fear it? Do you ever fear you won't be able to change back?"

Maka did sense a pulse coming from the steel, a certain spark that Maka knew as fear or panic. Maka's hands started to shake as the scythe felt heavier in her hands.

"Soul?"

"M-"

Eu was flipped away by the lion and tossed into a building behind Maka. There was a loud crack as the stonework on the building shattered, and Eu tumbled to the ground. Her scythe fell to the side.

Mab cackled, "I imagined you'd put up more of a fight. The necromancer is useless, a weapon you seem barely able to hold, and two babies. This is a farce; I did toy with the idea of letting you live with the curse. What would your mother think? Not one child curse but all of them. But it's nothing more than to toy with you. I won't let you keep any semblance of hope. Let's end this."

Mab seemed to grow, and an instant, she stood above the builds.

Maka raised the scythe; she would protect them. If she was to die, she was going to make sure they lived. Maka moved to stand before the babies. Maka tried to resonate, but it felt weak, she felt Soul put it felt like he was so far away. Sparks crackled off the blade, barely working. "Soul?"

A wild light ripped space open, distracting the Queens from their task.

A beautiful shining sword stuck itself in the ground. With another flash, the sword was replaced with a penguin-like figure,

"My, my," The one and only Excalibur spoke, "I come to see my granddaughters and instead find an ugly old queen."

Any beauty that Mab had was gone, her face distorted into an ugly rage-filled visage. "You!" Her voice did nothing to hide her disgust and rage.

"Hello Mab, it's been far too soon," Excalibur said, his tone serious.

The snow seemed to react to her rage and became wild pelting them.

"YOU CURSED SWORD! YOU FOULEST OF CREATURES!"

"That is quite a compliment coming from you. Thank you, your Majesty." Excalibur said, not even flinching as ice and snow hit him. "As much joy it is to speak to you again, we must be going."

"No!" The world seemed to tremble at the queen's words. "They won't leave alive."

Mab slammed her fist to kill the girls, Maka raised the scythe blade into the fist. Mab cried out as the blade pierce her finger, and she pulled away. Maka turned fear welling in her throat; she aimed the other fist at the babies.

To her shock and mixed relief, the babies were crying and safe. Eu mustered the last bit of her strength to jump over the babies. Eu's arms shook as she struggled to hold her self above the babies as the giant fist slammed into her back.

"Enough!"

Mab pulled back her fist, and just grabbed Eu as Eu held close the babies.

"This is not the end. You will come to me."

Snow filled Maka's sight and blinded her.

She wiped the snow from her eyes and suddenly found herself covered in snow but back in the streets of Death City with people looking around confused at her sudden appearance.

Excalibur walked over, "Are you alright?"

Maka asked, "Where's Eu? where are the babies?"

Excalibur shook his head, "I'm sorry Queen Mab has taken them."


	4. Chapter 4:Snow and Blood

**Family Line**

**Disclaimer: I don't Own Soul Eater or Is this a Zombie**

* * *

Chapter 04: Snow and Blood

Kami snapped awake.

She had fallen asleep with Nene on the couch while watching an old movie on TV.

Kami felt a little disoriented, and as she tried to get up, she woke Nene.

"Something wrong?" Nene mumbled as she tried to wipe the sleep from her eyes.

"I- I" Kami shook her head, "I don't know, I had a dream or something- the girls being in trouble."

Nene shook her head before pulling Kami back to the couch with her. "I know, I know, the feeling, I'm going to admit that I have the feeling too. Leaving our babies behind has me worried too. But you and I both know Maka can handle them, and if anything went wrong, she would let us know."

"I guess you're right; I'm just freaking out about leaving them with someone for a weekend."

"Right," Nene hummed, come to think of it her dream seemed like Eu holding the babies while going through terrible snow. Weird.

0000

The babies wailed as Eu fell to the storm, the snow helped break her fall, but it still hurt.

She found herself lost in a snow storm. Eu couldn't see her, but she sensed, she felt her eyes watching her. She couldn't stay there, not for her sake or for her younger sisters. Eu had to find someplace safe, someplace she could keep them warm. The babies kept crying, and she did her best to bundle them up and ran into the snow as fast as she could.

0000

Maka burst into Deathbucks, "Coffee! Tea! Anything hot!"

Maka was covered in snow and dragging Soul still in as a scythe, and Excalibur chased after them.

"Hurry!" Soul yelled.

Maka was shivering and looked a little blue.

"Calm yourself!" Excalibur told her.

Maka looked over to him, "That's kinda rich coming from you."

Yes, I see the irony." Excalibur admitted, "But-"

Maka huffed, "No buts, I'm going to warm myself up and then go find that-"Maka looked for the right words, "Thing and I'm going to kill her and find my sisters!"

A waitress was scurrying around, getting a warm drink ready for the meister.

Excalibur jumped on the table and grabbed a napkin trying to wipe off all the snow he could get off the meister, "That is Mab, there are few beings that are as feared. Arthur and the whole Round Table wouldn't have dreamed of trying to fight her on their best days. There isn't a witch that has ever walked this world that would ever dare attack her. Lord Death in his Prime is the only being I could imagine could kill her."

"I-"

"I COULDN'T KILL HER!" Excalibur yelled, he did so with enough force to startle everyone and almost make the waitress drop the drink.

Maka stayed quiet as the drink was before her; Excalibur was possibly the most prideful being she had ever met, maybe even rivaling Black Star and for him to say that he couldn't do something.

Well, Maka paid attention to such a unique event.

Maka took a drink of the coffee as she felt its warm liquid snake into her, it almost hurt, but it was starting to warm her up.

"I lost Arthur…" Excalibur spoke, his voice uneven, "I am not going to lose more family!"

Maka heard it, rage boiling beneath his words. It was easy to forget that this small creature was the Great Old One of Rage.

Excalibur had been with Arthur when he died; his first meister was his first real friend and a calming influence for him. When the sword lost him, he must have lost a piece of himself.

A being like him must have never really experience mortality until he lost his best friend. Maybe he never wanted to experience again, Maka had wondered if those rules of his were to make sure everyone stayed away. To make them angry was easier than to risk losing them. Then her mama made him drop his guard, and before anyone of them knew it, he had a family.

Maka still had trouble wrapping her mind that Excalibur was pretty much a granddad to her now; eccentric would be putting it nicely, but he cared and tried.

"Mab…" Excalibur spoke as to force himself say the name in a certain way as if he said it too loud she'd appear. "she is malevolence incarnate; she abides by no rules but her own and strictly to them. If you break them, you will wish to die before she finds you. She is a creature without any sense of mercy. "

"You've met her before?"

"Yes, with years ago. We were searching for his sister after her many misdeeds, and we went into her realm, we heard that Winter's Queen had begun to teach her. When we found the queen, a battle began that we could not win. The only thing we managed to do was cut off her arm, which she promptly regrew. Tired of our presence and needed to take some responsibility for her student's misuse of the knowledge she gave her, she let us leave alive."

"So, she's really tough?"

"That doesn't even begin to describe it. In her realm, she is a god; the laws of the world are hers to make. And she never leaves it,"

"So, if we can get her to leave like when she attacked us-"

"Ha!" Excalibur laughed, "she didn't leave her realm; she brought it and layered it over this world."

If Maka needed a better explanation of the type of power she had to face, it was that her enemy was strong enough to stretch out her world onto theirs casually.

Maka took a deep breath, trying to calm herself, trying to reason.

Her hand had been wrapped around Soul this time, and as her body started to warm up, she began to realize he wasn't. Before when he turned into a scythe, she felt warmth from him, but now he was feeling colder.

"Soul? Are you okay?"

"…Yeah, it's just- whatever that brat did to me- I can't change back. It's like being unable to move. The faster we beat her, the better."

0000

Lilia watched as the as Mab materialized in the throne room, her form twisting from a hideous hag to that of a proper queen.

Mab looked at her hand that was sizzling, "That armor."

"Yes," Lilia confirmed, "It's supposed to have magic negating powers."

The mad queen looked at the scars on her hands. A being made of magic like Mab could be harmed by such armor. Not that she was very fond of metals, anything with iron could hurt her. That was part of the reason she detested demon weapons, the metal they replicated was something akin to iron, which could potentially kill her. She looked at the other hand, where Soul's blade pierced. She huffed and willed her injuries to heal.

Lilia respectfully asked, "Should we follow and kill those we dragged into this realm?"

Mab pondered it for a moment, Eu's armor was making it hard for Mab to track her. She could pin her down, but at this point, she didn't care about putting the effort.

"No, she's trapped her. We could just leave her to die in my wastelands." She smirked, "And as long as we have here, the other daughter will come to save her. In Necromancer yet lives when she arrives, we can kill them altogether."

0000

Maka went back to her apartment to change into snow gear.

Soul took the chance to speak with Excalibur, Soul asking the other weapon, "Can we beat her?"

"… I don't know."

"That doesn't sound great. You said you fought Mab or something?"

"Something like that, yes. When we encountered Mab, the Knights of the Round table fought her. Arthur and I were able to land a blow on her. It pained her, weapons like us have a certain amount of iron in our steel and iron has always been harmful to fairies."

"I'm guessing that's why she doesn't like you," Soul smirked.

"Among other reasons, part of the reason I'm allowed to live in those caves is her fault. Fairies live by strict rules; prices must be paid, wrongs must be righted. She taught Morgan La Fey, and the knowledge brought ruin to Camelot. For that, she had to rectify, part of that was the protection of the fairy kingdoms, as the last living remnant of Camelot she cannot kill me."

"So, she can't hurt you?"

"I never said that there are worse fates than death, and she is very good at finding loopholes. She could trap me if I were to venture into her realm."

"And that's where we are going."

Excalibur glanced over to the scythe that leaned against the wall, "You are struggling, your voice sounds weaker."

Soul hesitated, it wasn't a question it was an observation and a correct one, "Yeah, it's-"

"The curse?"

"Yeah, they said the worse things would happen, and- when I started transforming my whole body, I started to get a recurring nightmare, where I couldn't change back that I would get stuck as a scythe. But this is worse, it's like I'm moving through quicksand, and it's getting darker, it getting hard to talk, just to think. I can barely feel anything, I could barely feel Maka holding, or barely feel her soul. It feels like I'm falling asleep, it feels like I'm falling asleep, but if that happens, I don't think I'm waking up."

Soul was sure that if this kept up, he'd just be a scythe, barely aware of the world around him, and not even able to speak.

"And Maka doesn't know?" Excalibur asked.

"No, she's distracted with her sisters." Soul gulped, "Don't tell her, she needs to focus on this. If we can beat them, we can fix everything, but I can't have her freaking out."

The door to her room opened, and Maka walked out wearing her snow clothes, "Okay, I sent a message to Kid telling him what was happening. He tried to stop me."

"This quest is near impossible, to begin with, maybe we should get the others," Excalibur suggested

Maka shook her head, "We don't have time, Mab has them and who knows what she is planning for them. We don't know how much time they have; I can't wait anymore."

Excalibur wanted to argue the fact, but she was right a few minutes alone, there could mean the end for anyone. Eu might have a chance just because of her power, that could buy them some time.

"We have to go now if we have any chance to save them."

"Well, you know my answer," Soul told her firmly.

His confidence in her gave Maka some courage; she picked up the scythe.

Excalibur sighed; he was their only way to find them. Excalibur transformed, and Maka took the sword. Golden wings formed behind her, and she slashed the space before her.

A rift opened and filled the room with its golden light.

0000

Eu found a cave and moved deep into it; she held out her hands and small flame formed. The heat from the fire slowly heated the space around them. Eu pulled off the chest plate she wore and held the babies close to her, her hands already felt like ice, and she was filled with dread on how cold the babies felt. The cold was hitting them hard even with Eu bundling them up; after a while, they stopped screaming and were just squirming together. Eu ripped the ends of her skirt and used it to wrap the babies more, hoping to keep them warm she even held them closer to her chest to try and warm them up.

Without the armor, her magic leaked out, it pained it was like being stabbed in the chest, but she made do she couldn't let her sister die because of the cold. She tried to use the magic that was escaping; she wanted to use it to help the girls keep them healthy and warm.

Eu struggled to breathe, the cold was getting to her. She inches closer to death; she knew that she knew the sensation of death better than most. Eu didn't know what would happen when she died; some theorized that her magic would erupt from her still heart or cause an explosion. Maybe drifting off like this would prevent that, she hoped it would she didn't hurt anyone. She felt her sister squirm in her hands; they started to feel warmer.

That was good.

They were safe.

Eu felt weak, her vision started to get blurry, and her eyes began to close.

Eu saw darkness.

Eu felt at peace, but something lingered.

Everything seemed to crawl to a still; there were so many things that Eu wanted to say but never got to. There were people she wanted to see again.

Then it all seemed to stop.

0000

Maka let go of the sword, and Excalibur transformed back. Maka took a step into the winter lands, the crunch of snow under her feet echoed around her. This place was barren except for rushing winds and the snow pelting at her.

Maka calmed herself and closed her eyes. Maka felt her heartbeat in her chest, and she felt her soul reach out for Soul's. Something off, like trying to find something in the dark, she couldn't reach his soul right away, but she did find it. And it took another moment for their souls to resonate together Maka was going to say something when she felt his strength. With a rush of power, Maka searched for three souls hidden in this snowy land.

Maka held her breath as she searched for her sisters; she should have been able to find them faster. Eu's soul was strong and powerful, wrapped in a miniature storm of magic, but she couldn't find the others. Was she already too late?

0000

"WAAAAH!"

Scratch!

Eu opened her eyes; her body was cold as she fell on her side onto the snow.

"U! U!"

Eu woke up to the strange cries, and tiny hands scratched at her. Eu woke up to her baby sister frantically trying to wake her up. Eu gathered what strength had and pulled Niko and Will close. The two little girls tried to hug her back, trying to keep her warm and return the favor.

0000

"There they are!" Maka let out; she saw Eu's soul-piercing through the darkness and two smaller souls near her.

Maka quickly mounted the scythe and channeled her soul into creating a pair of wings.

"Soul?" Maka didn't feel the same sensation she usually did.

A pair of angelic slowly started to bloom beside the blade.

"I got it, Maka," Soul managed to groan out. It was taking so much more effort just to keep up now.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I think being forced to transform is screwing me up. We can deal with that later. Let's get your sisters and let's get out of here."

"Soul?"

"Maka, we can figure it out later. Let's get going."

Maka nodded, and they moved towards the direction of the other with the small sword jumped on.

Soul was losing it; he felt his connection to Maka fading; it was getting harder to resonate at all. He couldn't complain, the other would die if they didn't do anything.

Soul was trying his best not to panic; he knew Eu had suffered this curse for years and hadn't solved it, he wondered if his condition would get worse.

They rushed through the snow while Maka led them along. Soon they spotted a cave and rushed in and with her heart in her through Maka saw them. Her face broke into a smile as she saw Eu nuzzled up with Will and Niko.

"Eu!" Maka yelled out.

Maka sat down and quickly gave them a big hug, the little redheads grabbed at Maka. "Let's get out of here. Excalibur-" Maka started to call to the sword.

"HA HAHA HAH HA!" A loud cackle broke the sweet moment, and the cave around started to crack apart.

The cave rose above them, and the sky was dark, a looming held the cave in their hand before tossing it away. With a swirl of ice, the figure shrunk down until Mab was smiling at the group.

"We need to leave!" Maka yelled above the snow. "Ex-"

There was a flash of light, and a curse struck Excalibur.

"That should take care of that," Lilia came out of the storm smiling proudly.

"ARTHUR!" Excalibur yelled, his eyes went blank as his voice broke, and he collapsed onto the ground. His body trembled as he tried to scream.

"I can't hurt him," Mab mused, "but she is free to do what she wishes,"

Lilia beamed, "She didn't even tell me to stop her! So it's totally not against any rules."

Maka's eyes glowed for a second as she looked at Excalibur, his soul was in turmoil. Maka couldn't even imagine what the worst thing for Excalibur be.

The truth of the matter was straightforward, a nightmare. The prideful sword was forced to see his greatest failure. Excalibur was trapped in his memory of failing to save Arthur. He was forced to relive that memory over and over again, never able to change it. Just watch someone he loved die. And for an immortal like Excalibur, this would never end.

Lilia tossed her little lion plush into its air as it grew.

Mab took a step forward, "I would like to play with you, but I'd far to experience to think that it wouldn't give a chance to escape." His hand started to glow.

A gauntlet flew into the air striking the Queen's face distracting her.

Mab rubbed his hissing face as she glared at Eu.

Eu slipped the babies into Maka's hands as she pulled off more of her armor.

"Eu!" Maka let out but gasped, Lilia and Mab both seemed to hiss at it.

Magic was wild, and it tended to get drawn to stronger forces; without any barriers, the sheer amount of magic coming from Eu was messing with them.

Maka locked eyes with, and they told her to run, and that she was in pain. Eu's body trembled in pain as the magic ran wild.

Maka tried to run, and Lilia motioned to her lion, "Get them!"

Mab grew again and reached for them, but Eu in the way. Eu was now glowing as her energy clashed with the queen fairy.

The Lion charged at them. Maka spun around, swinging the scythe blade as she did. The lion's head plopped to the side, and it' body collapsed.

Maka was surprised at how easy that was; then she saw fluff coming out of the cut, "Oh, right, a plush toy."

"You-"Lilia stuttered as she looked at her destroyed toy. "you killed him!"

Lilia's hands started to glow brightly, her smile long faded and replaced with pure fury.

Maka hated to do it but put the babies back on the ground and stood in front of them; she couldn't fight her and hold them and keep them safe in any way.

There was a strange glow in her hands as she prepared a now very familiar curse.

"She can't curse someone twice!" Soul let out as the blast was fired.

Maka jumped forwards, blocking the blow with Soul. Lilia fired again. Lilia demanded to make Maka suffer in the worst way possible. Maka just continued to block the spell with Soul.

"Soul, are you okay?" Maka whispered.

"It's not making me worse," Soul told her.

The blast was not making it worse, but he was feeling weak, it was as he was being pulled away from the world. He knew what would happen soon, maybe his connection to Maka was slowing it down, or it was part of the curse to try and make it worse. He was being dragged away, and he'd be trapped there in the dark in his body, and his body would be little more than an actual scythe. If he couldn't stop it, he'd stay with Maka until the end.

"Don't give up!" Maka let out, "I'm not going to lose anyone, I'm even going to get Excalibur back! We are all going back home and be there for Mom and Nene! So don't you give up!"

Maka charged, ready to cut down the small queen, "Give me your best shot!"

Furious at Maka, Lilia fired her curse as fast as she could.

Mab saw what was happening and more to the point a chance to get the babies; if she killed them, then the other would be devasted and easier to kill. With one hand, she pushed Eu away and reached over to the babies. Eu was struggling with one hand, and Maka saw it but now too far to do anything. Mab hands wrapped around the two girls as they wailed.

"Ah!" Mab hissed, she tried to grab them again, but she yelped.

The two small girls leaned against each other, waving their hands at her and somehow caused her pain.

Mab's eyes went wide, "Iron!"

The girl's small nails became sharp little blades, small in thin but blades. They looked like shiny nails that needed to be cut.

Maka was confused as anyone, and then she saw Excalibur, an ancestor to them, which meant those two girls had weapon blood in them. Maybe it was something about having underworlder genes, perhaps it was the sheer danger the girls were in, but they became to transform, it was weak it was far from complete, but it gave them a chance. The metal they made wasn't pure or anything, it was closer to actual iron hurting the queen.

"These nuisances never end."

Mab was going to try again, Maka saw her chance. She yelled at Lilia, "I told you to give me your best shot! Your even easier than that toy of yours!"

"Shut up!" Lilia screamed.

Maka dropped the scythe and moved herself to the right spot as Lilia aimed. Lilia fired, and Maka waited until he last second to dodge. The cursed missed Maka and instead struck Mab.

Mab wailed as she felt the cursed wrap around her.

Steam hissed from Mab as she screamed, "What have you done?! Undo it!"

She weaker than ever before, her power slipping from her.

Lilia shook, realizing her error, "I can't! It can't be removed!"

Mab said quietly, "My former student, one final lesson, a curse, can always be removed if the caster dies."

Urging on the last of her strength, Mab turned to Lilia and raised her giant hand and brought down on her. There was a sick crunch as the snow beneath the Queen of Villiers turned red. For a brief moment, the stains glowed.

Mab sighed in relief, she didn't regain her power, but she felt the drain stop; with rest, she would return to her full strength.

"Mab, move no longer."

The voice was so soft that Mab barely noticed it, but those words compelled her body.

Soul was in the dark, he was alone, and he couldn't feel anything. When Maka dropped him, he felt nothing else. Then from out of the darkness stretched out a glowing golden hand, the weapon smiled and stretched to meet it.

"Your soul is mine!" Maka yelled the scythe she just picked up crackled with energy.

Maka jumped into the air and one slice she chopped off Mab's head. The body dissolved into steam before it even hit the floor. Suddenly there stood a purple shriveled up soul before her.

"Are you okay?" Excalibur moved towards the babies.

Niko and Will giggled, seeing their strange grandfather.

"My, aren't you quick, and you have already started to transform" He saw the small blades, "I supposed I shouldn't be surprised with your heritage." The sword held these new lives, and he was filled with hope. Arthur would have loved to meet them.

Maka almost collapsed but felt an arm around her as Soul transformed back.

Eu looked up, the snow clouds faded and the storm stopped and for the first time in a very long time the sun shown in the kingdom of winter.


	5. Chapter 5: Family Reunion

**Family Line**

**Disclaimer: I don't Own Soul Eater or Is this a Zombie**

* * *

Chapter 05: Family Reunion

Kami and Nene returned to the Death City and knocked at Maka's door.

"Hey," Soul smiled as he greeted them, "come on in."

Kami smiled; after a while, they did start to relax. "We brought you guys souvenirs."

Nene just smiled, carrying in the heavy bags, "Where are our girls?"

"Over here." Maka sounded off from the living room.

On the floor, she and Eu were playing with Niko and Will, the youngest pair laughing in the hands of their big sisters.

Kami smiled, "Eu! They're not crying around you anymore."

"Nope." Eu gave a kiss to Niko, "We spent the weekend together, and they're not scared of me anymore."

"That's good," Nene smiled bright- "wait."

Both Nene and Kami paused as they turned to Eu.

Eu wasn't wearing her usual armor and purple dress; she was wearing a white blouse and dark blue skirt and most notable smiling.

"Eucliwood?" Nene whispered.

"Hello, Naegleria, or should I say, mom, other mom?"

Kami was speechless, and Nene's eyes filled with tears; it had been so long since they heard her voice, so long since she spoke without pain or fear or illusions.

Maka smiled, "We have a story to tell you."

Kami and Nene didn't even bother as they pulled their girls into a big hug as they cried tears of joy.

Soul looked on beaming at the sight, Kami's hand grabbed him and pulled him in. Kami kissed his head and hugged him too. The babies were giggling at the embrace.

0000

"A terrible cursed was undone!" Excalibur bellowed, "two evil queens were vanquished. Yes, there was some turmoil afterward, but neither of the kingdoms actually liked them. The Monarchs of Summer and Spring took over Winter. One of the cursed, a magical garment girl known as Chris freed, charged into Villiers and took over. Ousting a terrible unfit teacher Ariel and making peace with the Underworld. It did help that Nene was friends with Chris. So, overall, a happy ending for all."

Excalibur cheered ontop of the sofa.

Niko and Will, now eight years old, looked on.

"Wait," Niko questioned, "We couldn't have transformed that early."

Will Transformed her arm into a very dull long blade.

"Your mothers think your underworld blood gave it a kick. I credit it more to my influence."

"Hey," A red-haired boy of five years old raised a hand.

"Kiri," Excalibur pointed to Maka and Soul's son.

Kiri took after Soul and Spirit, getting Soul's sharp teeth and spiky wild hair thought in Spirits color. Though everyone joked that he got it from Nene to drive Spirit bonkers, he kept his hair in a headband like his father.

"So does that mean I won't turn into a sword or scythe?

"Fate will decide. If you are lucky, you will take after me like your aunts."

Will smirked broadly, holding out her partial transformed arm.

Next to him was the two-year-old Kana, she had hay-like blond hair and red eyes. A small cat-eared hat from her aunt Blair sat on her head.

Next to her was Kanade; she looked like Eu except her eyes were amber just like her father's Ayumu She was two, but people wondered if she'd show magic like her mother. No one knew if Kanade and Kana liked each other or hated each other, they'd grab each other and fuzz with each other but they were both so expressionless.

Kotaro, a boy with a brown-haired boy a little young than the twins, tried to pull the babies away. He was Kanade's older brother, "Come on! Stop it!" He had a habit of yelling. "Stop bitting me!"

"Now, now," Excalibur tutted, "your mother's asked me to take you to Yuki's birthday, and we are to pick up the reaper's litter on the way."

Niko nudged Will, and they both picked up the babies as Kiri helped gather their things as they left.

Excalibur followed along.

They had family, a strange one, and Excalibur would miss them when they passed, but he was happy to remain and watch and care for each new generation.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Hi, so I've been writing stories in this weird world I've created mixing Soul Eater and Is this Zombie for a while. I've liked doing it and growing the character, but I think this will be it for a while anyway. Everyone is in a good place, and I'm not sure what to add. So leave me a review telling me what you guys think I hope you liked it.**


End file.
